


Cheating AU

by meymourwhysstarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meymourwhysstarker/pseuds/meymourwhysstarker
Summary: Tony is bored from his relationship with Peter and starts cheating. After the boy finds out and breaks up with Tony things change.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll be coming home late tonight. See you, darling.”

 

And Tony left. Without a kiss, without a hug.

 

Peter tried to open the water bottle with shaky hands but he felt like he wasn’t strong enough. Not strong enough to open the lid, not strong enough to end this relationship and not strong enough to tell Tony that he knew about them. About the affairs the man had, about the late nights he spent in “business meetings“, about all the women that winked at him in the super market.

 

Frustrated Peter threw the bottle against the wall and balled his hands to fists. He tried, he really did. Peter wore the prettiest dresses, the most beautiful make-up. He did all the chores and he worshipped Tony, he cooked, he went grocery shopping but it wasn’t enough. It felt like he was drowning in a sea of sadness and helplessness, a sea of not being good enough.

 

Afraid that maybe his legs wouldn’t be able to support his weight he stood up. Peter didn’t know where he wanted to go but he felt like the living room was too big, too big for him without Tony in it. He decided to tidy up. Mechanically he made the bed, did the laundry and cleaned everywhere. The whole time a settled look was in Peter’s eyes and he was mildly surprised when he was already done with the household.

 

He just had to put away the laundry and then he could settle down with a book again. So he took the basket and carried it upstairs, it were mainly Tony’s clothes and neatly Peter placed them in the wardrobe. He now was concentrated to put them in the right place, to do it right, right for Tony. Two trousers, four shirts, underwear, socks and… Peter held a pink bra in his hands. The size was too small to fit him and it definitely belonged to a woman, to an affair.

 

Tears ran down Peter’s cheeks now and angrily he crumpled the bra together until the wires broke in Peter’s hands. He always knew that there was someone else but knowing it so exactly, seeing this other person so clearly… Furiously he teared out all of the man’s clothes until the floor was covered in them. He put as many as he could in the basket and carried them outside.

 

He ran the stairs up and down until all the clothing was collected in the perfect, small yard. With long steps he entered the house again and opened the cupboard with Tony’s most expensive alcohol. He always talked about that one whiskey, that was older than hundred years or whatever. So Peter grabbed it.

 

On his way back he took a long sip and grimaced because of the disgusting burn in his throat. It was a good burn though, a satisfying burn. On the outside he emptied the bottle all over the expensive suits, leather jackets and exclusive shoes.

 

“I’m excited to see how you replace this.” Peter muttered and lit the lighter. A small grin decorated his face as he saw more than a million dollars falling to ashes.

 

Peter packed his things, left a little note for Tony and called May. She had said that he could always come back to her and now was the day Peter had to return home.

____

 

He didn’t hear anything of Tony afterwards. It was silent and he assumed that the man had moved on and now was living with this woman he had an affair with. Peter started a job as reporter and supported May. After half a year he would have almost forgotten about Tony if Pepper wouldn’t have knocked on their door.

 

Confused Peter had let Tony’s employee in. Pepper always was nice to him and respected him so he saw no reason to be unfriendly.

 

“Tea? Water? What can I do for you?”

“Nothing. Not for me. But please look at this.”

She showed Peter her mobile and a video started playing.

 

In Tony’s lab was a man. And the man that sat there, small, dirty and helpless, wasn’t Tony. He looked the same, but there was nothing left of the snarking, elegant man. There was guilt in his eyes and sorrows in his head.

 

The man sat on the floor, tears running over his cheeks and he was moving restlessly.

 

“He needs you.”, Pepper whispered softly.

Peter wouldn’t have given Tony another chance, not after everything that had happened. But maybe this man could get another one.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony has been sitting in his lab the past five days. Hysterically rocking forth and back trying to think of something else than Peter or this ugly note. The man’s fist was clenched with the ugly, white paper in it, which he had read over and over again. 

Tony,  
I know about her and I’m sorry. Not for you. But for me. So I have to let you go, out of my arms, out of our relationship and out of my life. We can’t live like this. Not anymore.  
I don’t want to wish you a goodbye, because there’s nothing good in this. So I’ll just say bye, which is almost too short, too small for the big diversity of feelings that are inside of me.  
Peter Parker

He didn’t even have to look at it to know what the paper said. By heart he had learned the words and repeated them in his head the whole time. He knew that the note wouldn’t change. The same way he couldn’t change.  
Another soundless sob shook his whole body as Tony heard the door to the lab open. He rolled to a little ball, knees under his chin and covering his face with his arms. Under a muttered breath he told Pepper to leave, to please leave him alone, but what he heard… That weren’t Pepper’s steps.

Tony started shivering and gasped for air, tears started streaming down his face. He heard Peter’s heavy breathing, his restless steps and how he rubbed his hands on his jeans. The man felt like he couldn’t even swallow, like he couldn’t even look at Peter. Shame and guilt were eating him slowly up and his chest tightened as he heard how the boy left. 

The lab door opened again and closed, he heard muffled voices, one was Pepper’s. It was soft and calm, the other voice belonged to Peter. Upset, sad and fast, almost screaming. “I can’t do this, I can’t look at him, I’m sorry.” – “Peter, you love him and he loves you.” 

Tony heard how Peter started sobbing and he couldn’t hold back as well. The tears turned into rivers and he started to scream, to hit the wall with his head. Without opening his eyes he reached for the glass of whisky next to him, took a deep sip and threw it away. Glass shattered and he felt like rolling around in the pile of broken glass.  
\---  
Peter’s life shattered before his inner eye like a broken glass. Falling to pieces, unable to put it completely back together. It was the moment in which he found out that Tony was cheating on him, and all those glass pieces seemed like memories, like promises, like lies and hope. And Peter tried to repair the glass. He really did, tried to forgive the shattering.... But in the end he's just sitting in a pile of broken glass pieces he will never be able to repair again.

Peter ran away, out of the house that was no longer his and Tony’s. He went there with the intention of forgiving Tony, of trying to talk to him. To sort things out and to start again, because he thought that he was ready for a fresh start.

But the moment he saw this man on the floor, sobbing, small and regretting, he just lost it. He thought the man was a different one, a man he could forgive but that wasn’t true. The man was still Tony, still the man that cheated on him and the man that ripped out his heart. The man that didn’t came to him to apologize but waited for Peter to come back again.

The boy turned around one last time to look at the Stark Tower, shook his head and walked to May’s flat again. May was at work so he sat down on the couch and tried to breath with the knot in his chest.

Pepper was right, he still loved Tony but he also didn’t see the reason why he should come back to Tony and not Tony to him.

He took out his mobile, opened the contacts and his thumb hovered over the name “Tony”. He took a short breath and before he could even think he started typing and sent the message.  
\---  
“Mr. Stark? You just received a message.” – “I don’t care Friday. Just be silent.” – “It’s from Mr. Parker.”   
Tony looked up. “What does it say?”

I don’t know why you did this, why you cheated. But you know how I feel for you, and you know how I tried to be good enough for you. I love you, Tony. This time it’s on you to make it up again.

“Should I book a restaurant, Sir?” – “No. This time I have to make this okay again. Alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for all of your comments and kudos guys, you're amazing and I hope you liked the second part :)


End file.
